<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Words by Me_Meow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829351">100 Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow'>Me_Meow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story Assemble [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CeVIO, Synthesizer V, VOICEROID, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, But hey i tried, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'll do it later, Kinda, Multi, Short One Shot, multiple AUs, okay not everyone, too much to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred words connect to over hundreds of sentences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AVANNA/SONiKA (Vocaloid), DAINA/Ruby (Vocaloid), Fukase/MAYU (Vocaloid), Hatsune Miku/VY2 Yuuma, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), LEON/LOLA (Vocaloid), Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), ONE/Iori Yuzuru, WIL/Merli (Vocaloid), galaco/KYO (Vocaloid), kokone/Tohoku Zunko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story Assemble [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this in my storage two years ago and haven't touched it ever since. So today as I tried to clear random documents, I saw this one. And after scanning everything, I decided to rewrite a few of the sentences and tried to add in every single Vocaloid here.</p><p>Unfortunately, I missed quite a few, but hey, I tried. This is so random, but I hope people enjoy this~.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Colour</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piko blinked. All of sudden, there was colour in his vision and a face of shock mirroring his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Treasure</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the bells rang and everyone was cheering for him and Meiko, Kaito wanted to treasure this moment forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Thank</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to say thanks for all that you’ve done for me.” IA said softly with a small, shy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Snails</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faking a polite smile, Oliver cringed slightly when Ryuto excitedly showed him a giant snail up close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inherit</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite clear that Rin had inherited Meiko’s brash personality while Len inherited Kaito’s shyness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Memory</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anon blinked once, twice before realizing she had no memory of what just happened or why she saw herself in a hospital bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Needle</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yowch!” Lily hissed in pain, dropping the needle. Quickly, she stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merli, Merli, look at what I made in pottery class!” Lapis proudly held up what seemed to be a slightly disformed pot, to which Merli just chuckled and patted her head, saying she did a good job.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Grandfather</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kiyoteru didn’t want to get old too quickly, he wouldn’t mind being there as the grandfather for her kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Roar</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARSLOID!!!!” Cul roared at the top of her lungs as the male redhead began running for his life while laughing madly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zipper</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gumi, can you help me zip up my jacket?” Ryuto looked up to his older sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she smiled, kneeling down and pulling the zipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Distribute</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka smirked as the poker cards were quickly distributed by the dealer. This was going to be an easy game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Acoustic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their first date, Yohio played the acoustic guitar and Maika had fallen even more in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Swanky</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is swanky.” Meiko said as she and Luka entered the spa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Itchy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Yohio loved his mother, he had to admit her homemade wool sweaters were a bit too itchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sort </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now to sort out my makeup collection.” Chika said happily to no one but herself after she sorted out her nailpolish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Remake</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we have to remake the song again?!” Neru yelled at the producer who quivered in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ski</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gakupo chuckled a little when Una tripped on her skis and went over to help the little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Feigned</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I stole the cookies?” Nana asked as she feigned innocence to Coco White, albeit not very convincingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hunt</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When ONE was younger, IA would take her out to hunt for shooting stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Realize</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you just realized now?” Lumi deadpanned once Kokone found out she had a crush on Zunko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Frame</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, no, I didn’t do it, he’s framing me!!” Yuuma shouted as he tried thrashing his way out of the guards' hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ghost</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a ghost!” Rana screamed in fear causing all the kids to scream as well as Lumi draped in a white cloth started chasing after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cautious</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to be very cautious- wait, FUKASE!!!” Mayu shouted after the redhead who had straight away jumped out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Grant</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any dreams you wish to be granted?” The demon smirked to the girl who looked up at him nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Royal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I date her, she’s like royalty!” Kyo whined about his crush on Galaco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Regret </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he regret sacrificing his life for her? No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he regret not telling her his feelings? Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dear</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Ann sighed once she saw the mess Yohio and Oliver made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Upset </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Nemu, it’s only a video game.” Rion said, attempting to comfort the upset girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Heartbreaking</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Yuki’s sobs were heartbreaking for Kiritan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Legs</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who needs arms when you have these legs?” Ling asked, gesturing to her long, slender legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clutch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOOOO!!!” Iroha whined as the clutch dropped the Hello Kitty toy. “Guess I gotta start again.” The cat lover sighed as she slipped in yet another token.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Polish</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this nail polish will look good with you, Kokone.” Chika smiled at the younger girl, holding up the small vial of polish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Look</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Yuu gestured to the tuxedo he was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your eyes, Yuu.” Yuuma deadpanned as he flipped through his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Terrific </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was terrific!” Miki cheered as she and SeeU got off the rollercoaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whisper</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Wil whispered into Merli’s ear, who slowly blushed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Substance </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Tianyi, what’s that thing?” Stardust looked scared and disturbed at the bubbling green substance in the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot chocolate.” The younger girl responded as if it were completely normal. She held it up to the other girl eagerly. "You wanna try it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Discussion</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two are arguing if you’re having an argument or a creative discussion.” Sora sighed which fell to deaf ears as Yukari and Arsloid continued yelling at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s for dinner?” Komachi asked as she popped her head through the open kitchen doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight is seafood, so we’re having clams!” Nana showed her the bowl full of open clams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoe</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After arguing for almost half an hour, Sweet Ann gave up on convincing Oliver to wear shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Breath</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can see your breath!” Lui laughed and pointed to Mikoto, breathing out cold puffs of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hear</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A voice said softly from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver turned around to see Yuki giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Garden</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flower smiled as she taught Hime and Mikoto how to plant in her garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sand</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Akaza, let’s build sandcastles together!” Unity-chan called the other girl over to where she was kneeling in the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Invite</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, who else is coming?” Kaori checked down the list of invites to the pool party she and Amy were planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bitter</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like bitter coffee, Piko.” Miku said one day on their daily coffee run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Birds</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Moke let out a gasp, and grabbed at Oliver’s sleeves. “Woah, look at those birds!” The older boy stared up in amazement at the flock of white birds flying past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Patch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu smiled as she held up her handiwork, delighted that she managed to patch Usano Mimi right up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eight</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miku was eight years old when she decided that she had aspirations to become a world wide known singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gray</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Miriam could tell what colour was, her vision was always gray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time Fukase, the Earth is round, not flat!” Piko yelled for the nth time as Fukase started making flat Earth jokes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mom</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a mom now, Lola.” Leon smiled, choking on tears of joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Attraction</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonika never understood her girlfriend’s attraction towards nature, but if it made Avanna smile, so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Uninterested</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While everyone appeared to be struggling to answer the questions, Moke stared at the whiteboard covered in math equations, uninterested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cluttered</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iroha, you come up and clean your room!” Sachiko yelled as she stared at the cluttered room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Common</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Flower realized that she and Miki had more in common than she thought they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Teeny-tiny</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hime stared at the fairy in wonder, Lapis was so teeny-tiny!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Is there no end to this living hell?’ Tonio wonders everyday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Heavenly</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xin Hua gave a small sigh of pleasure, the bed mattress felt heavenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Amount</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need that much beans.” Matcha sweatdropped at the amount of beans Azuki had slipped into the stew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Secret</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As happy as she was, Mizki wished that they didn’t have to keep their relationship a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fix</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need help fixing that?” Gumi raised her goggles to look Rana in the eye, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Water</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as she dived right into the water, this is where Haiyi felt where she belonged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Muddled</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longya shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dim</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Google, dim the lights please.” Kyo ordered the mini device as he and Galaco continued cuddling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Melodic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she sang along with the fish, Lumi found the entire scene melodic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Spell</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prima ducked behind a table as she watched her wand start shooting random spells everywhere. Definitely magic gone hayward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Afraid</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you have updog, ma’am.” Yuecheng tried to hold his laughter in at the sight of Tianyi’s confused face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Run</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a ten second running head start.” The blonde gritted out through clenched teeth, her grip on her axe tigtening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one look of Mayu’s red glowing eyes, that was enough to get Fukase running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comfort</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Yowane, it’s going to be alright.” Dell would say as he tried to comfort his older half-sister whenever she cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Furniture</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al and Ann gave a groan of relief. They were almost done moving all the living room furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Doubtful</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Piko was quite doubtful of their relationship, but as they slowly progressed, his doubt slowly faded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shade </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just hearing Ruby say, “I love you,” was enough to get Daina blushing shades of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Glue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dex, don’t eat the glue!” cried Sora as she tried to stop the wolf boy from eating the jar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rare</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rare to see Komachi cry. But when it does happen, it feels like the worst thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flame</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting out as a flame, that flame soon turned into a roaring fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Familiar</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after all these years, mother’s embrace still felt familiar</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wasteful </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know when I might die, so I don’t want to be wasteful with my days.” ChuChu replied, anytime someone asked how she was so cheery all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Motion</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mizki moved slowly, the motion of her arms trying to replicate the ballerina in the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Believe </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only can fly if you believe!” Lapis cheered, trying to encourage Una.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Matcha!” Azuki cheered excitedly as she revealed a small present for the best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Obsolete</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Leon had one word to describe himself, it would be obsolete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pencil</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many art supplies to use from watercolours to clay, from pastels to stone. Yet Galaco preferred the feeling of pencil when it came to sketching her next art piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you comb with this much hair?” Uni would always ask whenever she helped SeeU brush her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And everytime as a response, SeeU shrugged. “Honestly, I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Satisfying</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘There’s something satisfying plucking out weeds,’ Shian thought absentmindedly as she took out a big one from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Disturb</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Rin.” Len immediately apologized once he realized that he disturbed his sister’s sleepover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Click</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When ONE and Yuzuru met for the first time, they clicked instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Spot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squinting his eyes, Ken could’ve sworn he had just seen a purple spot in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Complex</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zunko giggled when she saw her sister, Kiritan, attempting to do a 1,000 piece puzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whimsical</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had one word to describe Miku, it would be whimsical.” Answered Yuuma during an interview about his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tense</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hun, you need to calm down, don’t make your body so tense.” Instructed Cyber Diva calmly to which Mew did so albeit hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Loss</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genbu groaned in frustration for the umpteenth as he realized he just lost to Eleanor yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cling</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, I love you guys too!” Ona yelled, attempting to shrug Bruno and Maika off of her as Clara laughed from behind unhelpingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Imperfect </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, despite that you call yourself imperfect.” Mayu said, snuggling deeper into Fukase’s embrace, shocking the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queen</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all, you’re the queen, and I’m your servant.” Allen bowed once more before backstepping quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tranquil</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he lived with Yuu and Kyo, almost every day of Wil’s life was pretty hectic. It’s a good thing when he hangs out with Zunko, things are pretty tranquil between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Step</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Yuki.” Kiyoteru cheered softly as the baby began to take her first step towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bag</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken and Chris let out simultaneous groans of frustration upon seeing Kaori and Amy came out of the store holding more bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Company </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy having your company.” Cyber Songman would say every time Leon asked why he hung out with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Boil </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukari may boil with rage whenever she sees her with other people, but that anger would quickly cool down whenever IA came back to her side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>